Frieg
Frieg was a necromancer in service to some greater malevolent force. Her lair was a dungeon carved into the side of a hill. The party was led to her dungeon by one of her skeletons, Bobby. Frieg's lair contained a number of puzzling items, including a note tucked into a book with the words "Fourteen gusts by the seaside." The lair was filled with a variety of undead and a Bone Naga that taunted the party and knew them by name. It was in Frieg's lair that the party met Henrik the wraith. Campaign Activity Count John Tropula, vampire knight of the hamlet of Hell's Pit, advised the party that undead had been attacking his hamlet for several nights. He asked the party to stay and figure out where the annoyance stemmed from. Frederick sensed that Tropula was possibly omitting some truths, but nothing further was revealed. Through investigation, the party learned that the undead had been rising from the outskirts of Hell's Pit and traveling through it and past the hamlet, into the Reaching Woods at the border of The Scar. Upon reporting this to Tropula, he revealed that he had suspected that there was a necromancer in the woods causing the problem. He agreed to an increased fee for the party should they deal with the necromancer and end the undead nuisance. On their journey into the woods, the party encountered a skeleton that attempted to lure them, potentially into a trap. The party overpowered the skeleton and interrogated him, though he could only communicate through gestures. They named the skeleton Bobby, and tied them to Siriv's back. Bobby led them to the entrance to a dungeon carved into the rocky side of a hill. The party fought their way through the dungeon, defeating a number of zombies and skeletons, and eventually reached Frieg, who was mid-ritual summoning even more bodies to her count. Frieg's ritual involved a giant crystal orb on a pillar and two sleeping humanoids, further adding to the puzzling nature of her existence. Though she was quickly defeated, the party gained no answers regarding the purpose of Frieg's activity or the nature of her ritual. They found a book of rituals in Frieg's possession that was written in an old language that none of the party members could read. One of the dreamers rose after Frieg was slain, though it did not identify itself, instead saying "You know who I am." U'Razar smashed Frieg's orb, which consequently turned the dreamers to dust and caused psychological damage to the party. Seebo was knocked unconscious, but when the party brought him to Henrik, the wraith was able to read from the book of rituals and awaken Seebo. When the dust had settled, the party noticed that the bookshelf in Frieg's room was on a track and could slide to the side. Behind the bookcase was a dark hallway, which the party ventured into. The bookcase slammed shut behind them, trapping into the hallway that would lead them to the Subterranean City. Power and Abilities Based on the spells Frieg used during combat, she was most likely a Deathlock. She fought using shadowy, necromantic magic and her undead minions. After the party killed Frieg, they retrieved a spellbook from her corpse that was most likely part of the source of her powers.